Love Conquers all with Violet Light
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: As the first male to ever be indicted into the Star Sapphire Corps, Davis is going to have a lot of trouble protecting Solar City with members of the Suicide Squad trying to murder the mayor and an unknown enemy quickly approaching Earth... EARTH-69


Love Conquers all with Violet Light Issue 1: Call me a Hopeless Romantic

Deep inside sector 1111

Miri Riam used her Star Sapphire power ring to desperately fend off an unknown enemy cloaking himself with the shadows of space. The veteran Star Sapphire used all her power to defend herself but ultimately was mercilessly decapitated by her attacker leaving her blue lifeless body drifting in space. Her enemy attempted to steal her power ring but before he could get his hands on it, the ring was already headed towards it's new host.

(Star Sapphire Power Ring) Replacement sentient locked: Sector 2814

(Unknown Enemy) That ring belongs to me! Get back here!

As the violet power ring began swiftly soaring through space to reach it's new host, the man that killed Miri Riam started to follow it in hopes of capturing it...

~Solar City~

Davis was on his way home from school joyfully humming a catchy tune to himself. On a nice breezy day like this one in particular, Davis usually decided to walk home to enjoy the weather. About ninety percent of his peers after school would grovel to their friends with cars for a ride home, but since Davis only lived a couple miles from the school so he didn't mind the walk. He saw it as time to think to himself, and get his mind clear.

{{Davis}} Spring is by far my favorite time of year. It's such a magical thing seeing so much life in the flowers and tree's that grow come back after winter. Most people my age don't take the time to appreciate the natural wonders our world has to offer. It's a shame really. People tend to focus solely on the negative aspects of their life when there's so much more positive in the world. Or maybe I'm just naive, but overall at least I know I'm happy.

Davis continued to gleefully stroll down the block. A car driving dangerously fast zipped passed him with the window rolled down. As it passed by Davis heard the man in the passengers seat shout out "FUCK YOU, QUEER!" Davis was used to getting harassed by some of his peers in school, and this wasn't the first time someone's driven by with a hateful slur prepared for the unsuspecting young high school student.

Davis decided to just ignore the homophobic remark and continued to walk, but what he wasn't expecting was for the car to pull over about a block ahead of him. Not wanting any unnecessary conflict, Davis crossed the street to walk around the car. As he changed his path three men large in stature emerged from the vehicle and began to cross the street as well. When Davis got a clear view of the men heading towards him, he immediately recognized them. All three guys were varsity football players that attended the same school as Davis. He only knew the one who exited from the drivers seats name, Jack Ransom since he's widely known at Davis' high school as the class douche

Davis' school was known for having the best football team in the state of Florida, but since they're the best and on there to nationals they've grown quite a distasteful ego. At school they often shoved Davis into lockers and terrorized him in any way they found amusing but Davis never suspected that he'd unexpectedly run into them outside of school.

Not knowing how he could possibly avoid this situation, Davis held his head high and proceeded to try to pass by Jack and his friends without showing how petrified from fear he'd become. As he approached his peers who were obviously waiting for him with smug grins across across their faces, Jack halted Davis by pushing him back with his massive hands. The group laughed as they watched Davis clumsily flail back.

(Jack) Well look who we ran into. 'Davey right? That's what I hear everyone call you around school.

Jacks friends moved behind Davis so he wouldn't get the chance to run away. Being trapped made Davis' heart instantly begin to race as his adrenaline started to rise. He clasped his hands together in hopes of getting them to stop shaking as he averted his eyes away from Jacks.

(Jack) So now suddenly you've gone deaf. Maybe I can help with that.

With impressive speed for a boy his age, Jack slapped Davis right on his eardrum, causing Davis to helplessly fall to the concrete floor. He softly moaned in pain as he rubbed his ear in hopes of soothing the loud ringing Jack created.

(Jack) Maybe now you'll hear me fairy boy, so listen up cause I'd hate to have to repeat myself. You've been getting dangerously close to my girlfriend, Katrina and to me that's disrespectful.

{{Davis}} Katrina? The cheerleader. We just started talking because we have a debate together we need to present. But of course a big idiot like this wouldn't understand that.

(Jack) Now I know you guys have... whatever class together, but don't take that as a free sign to just approach my woman without my consent.

Davis did nothing as Jack spoke. With his relatively thin body type and lack his lack of having a fighters spirit, Davis has never been the type to ever throw the first punch. In fact he's never swung a punch in his entire life even though he's had quite a few throw at him.

Jack let out a long harsh sigh as he realized that Davis was not going to indulge him.

(Jack) Not the type to fight back huh? What kind of man are you... beside one that takes it in the ass like a little faggot.

Jack snickered at his own comment before continuing his little speech.

(Jack) Since I probably won't be hearing you agree to staying away from Katrina, I'm have to leave you a more... prominent message.

One of the football players behind Davis snatched him up by his short almond hair and brought him to his feet then both guys restrained Davis' arms behind his back. Davis desperately tried to break free from the football players grip but it was no use as his grip got tighter.

(Jack) Keep him steady. I wanna make this quick before someone decides to interrupt.

Seconds later Jack began digging punch after punch right into Davis' gut. After a few blows he started to spit up tiny amounts of blood.

(Jack) Get the message yet... no? Well I guess I'll have to keep going until you get the point.

After a few more strikes from Jack, a sleek black expensive looking car pulled up next to the group in a hurry.

{{Davis}} Thank goodness, someones come to help... I'm not sure how much more I could have taken of this.

(Jack) Sweet! Ryan just pulled up. I bet he'll want a piece of this.

{{Davis}} Great... someones come to help...

An extremely muscular man with broad shoulders, piercing blue eyes, prominent cheek bones, and noticeably full lips, stepped out of the car with a menacing scowl on his face. Although Davis didn't know Ryan personally, he was well aware of who he was. Homecoming king, star quarter back, the 'it' boy of the school. Feeling defeated Davis lowered his head and shut his eyes so he didn't have to witness the beating he was about to be forced to endure.

As Jack held his hand out to greet his friend, he was surprised when Ryan laid him out by punching him right in his smug square jaw. Jack's friends that were restraining Davis dropped him to the floor and cautiously backed up. Even though they outnumbered Ryan, Jack's friends were at least half his size and they realized that they wouldn't stand a chance knowing how powerful he is by playing football with him.

Davis looked at his savior with astonishment as he viciously growled at Davis' attackers. He wasn't quite sure why Ryan was helping him. The two never really spoke much at school and he was friends with the jocks so it was very unexpected when he began shouting at Jack while he was down.

(Ryan) What the hells the wrong with you? Three on one, what kind of coward fights like that?

Jack wiped the blood trickling down off his chin then struggled to get to his feet so he could stare Ryan in the eye.

(Jack) Dude, I think you broke my cheek bone! Why are you trying to protect this little fag?

Ryan cocked his fist back as if he were about to strike Jack once again causing him to indirectly flinch and trip over his own feet.

(Ryan) Get out of my sight, now! Before I shatter the rest of your bones!

Without hesitation Jack and his two friend ran back to his car and sped down the street, quickly disappearing around a corner. Ryan gently grabbed Davis by his shoulders and helped him stand straight up. Right away Ryan noticed the blood trickling from Davis' chin.

(Ryan) Are you alright? I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes the guys can be... for lack of a better phrase, dicks.

{Davis}} Oh my gosh... I've heard the rumors but I didn't expect him to be so... stunning. He's like a ken doll, but life sized and who knew he was so, kind. I thought he would've been like his other frat boy wannabee friends.

(Davis) Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. You didn't have to do that.

(Ryan) Of course I did. I'm not gonna watch some punks wale on a guy as nice as you.

Davis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

(Ryan) I've seen you around school. All the cheerleader's talk about how much they adore you, and think your so cute.

(Davis) It almost sounds like you think it's a bad thing.

(Ryan) No, not bad I just have to hear it on a daily basis because of we practice on the same field.

Davis accidentally winced in pain when he took a deep breathe.

(Ryan) You look pretty thrashed. I can drive you home if you'd like.

Ryan gestured Davis too enter his car as he open the door for him. Davis appreciated how polite Ryan was being and entered his car without hesitation.

In no time the two were pulling up into Davis' driveway. Davis let out a sigh of relief as his saw that neither his mother and father's car were not there. He didn't want to have to explain that he got jumped on the way home. They'd never let him walk back from school again.

Ryan shut off his car's engine then quickly jumped out to open Davis' door with a big goofy grin across his face.

(Davis) What are you smiling about?

(Ryan) Nothing, it just kind of funny that this is how we're meeting for the first time.

{{Davis}} He said that like he's thought about meeting me before.

(Davis) I guess this could be under better circumstance... Well, thank for the ride but I think I can take it from here.

Being around Ryan made him nervous. For some reason he felt as if Ryan wanted something from him but didn't have the courage to ask.

(Ryan) I can't leave you now. Not until I'm positive you'll be okay.

(Davis) All I need is a cloth and some ice and I'll be fine, really?

(Ryan) Hm, nope I'm not buying it. C'mon, the least I can do is keep you company. You've just experienced something very traumatic and you need... emotional support and stuff.

Davis softly chuckled but still winced from the pain it caused him to laugh.

(Ryan) See I told you I could help.

Before Davis could resist more, Ryan delicately swooped him up in his strong thick arms then carried him to his front door.

{{Davis}} Wow, he's very strong. His arms aren't even quivering from my weight. No wonder he's the star quarter back.

Davis used one arm to pull his key's out of pocket, then unlocked his front door. Ryan easily spotted the kitchen directly down the hall. He placed Davis in a chair he moved from the table then opened the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes.

(Ryan) Do you have any plastic bags?

(Davis) Yeah, I'll get one.

Davis stood up to get them himself but was stopped by Ryan.

(Ryan) Do you not realize that you have been injured. Just relax, take a deep breathe, and let me take care of you.

Davis sat back down not wanting to upset the man who just saved him, and could just as easily throttle him.

(Davis) Your right... your right, I'm sorry. There in the cupboard above the sink right there.

(Ryan) See now, that wasn't so tough.

Ryan grabbed a bag, filled it with ice then handed it to Davis with a smile.

(Davis) Thank you... you know, your nothing like I pictured.

(Ryan) Really? What did you think I was like, a meat head who only thinks with the head in his pants instead of the head on his shoulders.

(Davis) Well when you say it like that it sounds awful, but yes in a sense, I suppose that is what I thought.

Ryan softly chuckled for a moment.

(Ryan) I can't say I blame you. Being a football player kind of comes with that rep.

(Davis) Of course that's not what I think now. You saved me today, your nothing like those dirtbags.

(Ryan) You have no idea...

Although Ryan whispered those words they were audible enough for Davis to make out. A slight look of distress took over Ryan's cheerful grin.

(Davis) What do you mean by that?

(Ryan) … If I tell you something, you have to promise me it will not leave the two of us.

Davis could see in Ryan's crystal blue eyes that he was about to share something he wouldn't normally tell.

(Davis) You have my word. I will not tell a soul.

(Ryan) … Ever since middle school I've had... you know, when you reach a certain age you start to have extremely vivid dreams. Dreams you never have as a child. Do you understand where I'm trying to get at?

Davis could tell this was extremely difficult for him to say but at least he was giving it his best try. He almost choked on his own words as he spoke.

(Davis) You started to get... well wet dreams. I don't see anything abnormal with that.

Ryan began biting nervously into his finger nail slightly muffling his next sentence.

(Ryan) The thing is I didn't have dreams about... girls.

Davis' eyes unintentionally widened in shock as he realized what the star football stud was trying to say. His eyes dropped to his feet after he told Davis his secret.

(Ryan) I've never told anyone that before.

(Davis) Why are you deciding to tell me this? We just met.

(Ryan) Because I figured you'd understand being... like me I guess. That's not weird is it?

Davis softly laughed as much as he could before the pain became to unbearable.

(Davis) No it's not weird. Surprising, yes. Weird, definably not. Why haven't you told anyone?

(Ryan) Are you kidding? Do you know what would happen to my reputation in school, not to mention I could lose my scholarship.

(Davis) I had no idea, you seem like such the "ladies man".

(Ryan) Haven't you ever needed to put on a show for the crowd.

(Davis) I try not to change my act to much. I typically seem to entertain people enough by just being me.

(Ryan) So I've heard.

The two laughed together for a moment. Ryan saw the blood that still stained Davis' chin and used his thumb to wipe it away. Davis slightly shivered from his touch, it was so delicate and soft. It made Davis want to bury his body into his and snuggle. Ryan let his thumb lightly trace along Davis' bottom lip as he examined his beautiful soft features. As if by some unseen force the two new friends slowly drifted towards each other. Ryan lowered his eyes and slightly opened his mouth as the two almost met for a kiss, but before they could experience that magical moment, Ryan pulled away letting his nerves get the better of him.

(Ryan) I'm sorry, it's just. I've never kissed a guy before. I'm a little nervous.

(Davis) Don't worry about it. It's totally fine.

(Ryan) Thanks... I should probably take off. You gonna be okay?

(Davis) Yeah, you've done to much for me already. I appreciate it.

(Ryan) Don't mention it. I'll see you at school.

(Davis) Okay.

After a few steps and the sound of the front door slamming shut Ryan was gone, but the feeling Davis had in his chest remained. He felt like at any second his body would start floating away if he didn't hold onto something. If he wasn't mistaken, Davis thought he was falling in love.

Journal Entry # 17

Eventful would be an understatement after what I've been through today. I got jumped by some douche meat head jocks, and then saved by one who turns out to be gay. Go figure, he's really sweet and I'm pretty sure he's interested in me, but he was so nervous that I doubt anything serious will happen...

Journal Entry # 22

Marvelous, wonderful, fantastic, spectacular, magical. Just a few words to describe how phenomenal today went. When Ryan asked me hang out with him tonight, I thought we were just going to hang out, but I think in the back of my mind I knew we weren't. He took me to the hills to watch the city lights sparkle in the night. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, and that's not even the best part. Tonight... we had our first kiss! I could have sworn my heart was about to explode when his soft full lips met with mine...

Journal Entry # 53

I have to admit, I was a little more then surprised when Ryan asked me to spend Christmas with him and his family, but it touched me knowing that he wants me to be more involved in his life. We've been secretly dating for a few months now, and it's been hard, but knowing his family supports our relationship definably helps. I just hope he doesn't ask to meet my family anytime soon...

Journal Entry # 206

A year today I was rescued by my knight in shining armor. Ryan counts our anniversary from the first day we started officially dating, but I count it from today. That day when he saved me I was instantly in love, it just took me a while to admit it. In a way it's scary. I've never been in a relationship for this long and he could break my heart at any time, but I'm willing to take that chance... I'm pretty sure love is worth taking a chance on...

Journal Entry # 302

I'm so upset I can't even think of the correct words to describe my sorrow. I signed into my instant messenger and didn't realize that Ryan was still signed in and I saw... a message from another man he's been seeing for a while now. I don't know what to think. I'm sad, hurt, and confused... I'm not sure what to do...

Journal Entry # 320

I followed Ryan today. The fact that I saw some messages on his I.M didn't necessarily mean he was cheating on me, but I had to be sure and wanted to see for myself. Although I was right about him seeing another man, I wasn't upset surprisingly. When I saw Ryan with that other man, he just looked so happy. I could tell it wasn't just a fling he decided to do randomly. He's in love with that man, much more in love with him then me. I just want him to be happy, and if he's happier with that man I shouldn't stand in his way...

Journal Entry # 323

Breaking up with Ryan was the hardest thing I've ever had to do... I've never loved someone so much, and that's why I did it. Ryan was happy with me but... I can almost sense that his true love is not me, but the new man in his life. It will take much, much time but I will heal, and hopefully someday I'll find my way to my true love...

Davis was out on a night stroll trying to get his mind off of Ryan. Every time he thought about him his eyes began to well up with tears and he felt as if a giant hole was in his chest. During the depths of his sorrow Davis noticed a bright violet light in the sky. At first he assumed it was a shooting star, but as he continued to examine it the violet light got bigger and bigger. It appeared to be heading straight towards Davis.

Moments later after the light shot onto his finger and when he examined it he saw that it was a ring with a symbol that looked similar to the sun.

(Davis) What in the world is this?

(Star Sapphire Power Ring) Davis of the planet, Earth. You have the ability to feel great love.

The ring then engulfed Davis in a violet crystal like substance. When Davis emerged from the crystal cocoon he was revealed wearing, a violet uniform with knee high boots, gloves to match, a while color and a violet vest like top with the center exposed and a unique design that was fitted to his boy. Davis looked at himself with astonishment as he tried to comprehend what was happening to him.

(Star Sapphire Power Ring) Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps...

NEXT ISSUE: Now as the newest member to be inducted into the Star Sapphires Davis will have to use his new control over the power of love to stop a mayor from being assassinated.

AUTHOR NOTE: I was inspired to create Star Sapphire from MadrinGenesis' OC Indigo Lantern from the story, 'The Amethyst Knight.' Check it out, it's amazing, and thanks for reading. Visit my profile for a link to the official Earth-69 wiki with pictures of your new favorite OC Star Sapphire.


End file.
